


Birthday Favor

by Kitsune_2915



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_2915/pseuds/Kitsune_2915
Summary: This is a small oneshot, of angst I really hope some langst I posted it on Wattpad and..didn’t blow up like my other one did so I’ll try here





	Birthday Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small oneshot, of angst I really hope some langst I posted it on Wattpad and..didn’t blow up like my other one did so I’ll try here

Keith was excited but didn't want to show it as he saw shiro making food for his birthday, "hey..have you heard from-" because Keith could finish shiro responded with "no Keith I haven't heard from your boyfriend~" Keith's face turned red, and exclaimed "he isn't my boyfriend!" Keith heard shiro laugh, making him glare his way to shiro until he heard a knock on the door. Quickly he went over to open is only seeing hunk, pidge, and allura with some gifts in their hands making give a small smile, but suddenly making a frown not seeing lance with them.

After some minutes everyone was in the living room watching movies, as they talked to each other making Keith lose hope on lance coming until he felt his phone start buzzing, taking it out his pants he saw who was calling making him pick it up quickly "lance?..are you not coming or are you..late?" Everyone looked at Keith due hearing him say lance making them lower the tv wanting to know if their best friend was coming.

Lance POV  
Lance smiled softly hearing Keith's voice, feeling the cold breeze between his hair "hey mullet.." Lance said his voice cracking a bit. Lance stayed quiet hearing Keith asked if he was okay, he wasn't..wasn't okay at all "I'm fine mullet, I can't make it to your birthday" Lance said softly Keith still being able to hear him as tears flowed down his cheeks, 

"I hate to do this to you on your birthday..happy birthday..by the way,"-L

"Lance what are you saying? What's wrong??"-K

"It's not you, it's me and all the other bullshit..you know that's bullshit" Lance said getting up looking down seeing how y'all the building was, he said softly "mul-..Keith listen to me, this isn't your fault..it was never ever your fault..this is my own fault..I love you" lance last said take a step forward feeling his whole body start falling, he was scared but when he came contact with the ground it went black.


End file.
